When They Had Eternity
by StarBright18
Summary: He spent 2 years on cloud 9 with her, only to have her killed right before him. Jace watches as Clary takes her last breathe. Watches as Sebastian takes away everything Jace has ever loved. Jace spends a year in agony before realizing he can't cope on his own, so he looks to Isabelle and Alec for comfort. Jace tries hard to accept that Clary's gone. She's dead that's a fact. Right?
1. Chapter 1

"You have underestimated me again, Clary." Sebastian seethed happily

"Have I?" Clary spat in his face

Sebastian got this gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge dear sister?" He almost laughed

"It might be." Clary smiled

"Clary no!" I yelled

It was to late though. She had made up her mind, and that was my life was more important than her own.

She lunged towards Sebastian with her sword getting him in the side. He countered quickly and sliced her forearm wide open. They went on like this for a hour. Clary countering Sebastian's quick movements, and Sebastian countering her's. Isabelle and I had trained her well. Clary has become the perfect Shadowhunter, she could even best me at my best.

Their fight finally when Sebastian started fighting dirty, knowing he couldn't win without breaking the rules. He swung his leg out behind Clary, and she fell to her knees. Sebastian started laughing and I realized what was about to happen. I began fighting harder against the chains that held me to the ancient gallows, hoping somehow I could save my beloved Clary.

"Where is your faith in yourself now dear sister? I have yet again bested you in a fight that was never meant to be." He said.

"Whoever said I've given up?" Clary smiled knowing that she was going to die.

"I did" Sebastian seethed angrily.

I watched as he ran his blade though her abdomen. I watched as her body jerked forward when he pulled his blade back out.

"I'll give you one last wish sister before you die." Sebastian said as if he was being nice

"Jace." She said so quietly I could just make it out.

"Of course." He spat.

He grabbed a holed of her hair and dragged her the 50 feet to me.

"Having fun watching your beautiful girlfriend die Jace?" He asked me coldly

I tried lunging toward him the damned chains held me in my place. Sebastian let a bone chilling laugh and turned towards Clary.

"I win yet again." He laughed.

Then out of pure rage Clary used the last of her strength to bolt up and drive her dagger through Sebastian's heart.

"You will never win!" She screamed as she pulled the dagger back out.

Sebastian and Clary both collapsed at the same moment.

"Jace?" Clary's soft voice came

I looked at her. My beautiful angel.

"Don't cry." She said soothingly as she died

I hadn't realized that I was crying until she pointed it out, but even then I continued.

"I love you Jace" She said smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Clary. I just hold on. Help is coming, just hold on for a few more minutes." I pleaded with her.

She just smiled sadly at me, she knew that help wouldn't get here in time to save her, but I still held onto that hope.

"Jace...-" She started but i cut her off

"You'll survive this, your life just began. We can spend eternity together. Please just stay with me." I cried

"Jace, promise me that you won't forget me." She said as if she was scared.

"I promise. Just don't leave me. Stay with me. Please Clary I can't lose you. I love you." I cried said crying harder

"I love you Jace. Keep me in your heart and I'll never leave." She said as blood trickled out of her mouth

She sounded as if she was drowning.

"I'll be watching you Jace, I love you." She said as she shuddered just trying to breathe

"CLARY! NO!" I screamed

"I love you. Don't forget." She said sounding like she was underwater.

Those we her last words, as she drowned in her blood. She laid out in front of me bleeding inside and out. She was just out of my reach.

"Clary...please..don't leave...i love you." I sobbed

She closed her eyes and I felt her heart stop.

Sebastian continued to laugh as he died next to Clary. Nothing mattered anymore. The only person who could see right though my bullshit, and who really loved me for me was dead.

Clary was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her die. I watched as he stabbed her. I watched him as he dragged her

by her hair to me. I watched her use the last of her strength to drive her knife

through his heart.

I listened as she said her last words. I listened to her drown in her own blood.  
I listened to him laughing as he died along side her.

I felt my heart break. I felt as if he had stabbed me and not her. I felt the  
ropes cutting into my skin. I felt the tears stream down my face.

I felt her heart stop.

* * *

1 year later

I imagine his face on the punching bag in front of me as a beat the living shit  
out of it. The pain of her death still fresh in my mind drives me to train for  
hours upon hours. I hear her voice everyday. I hear her in my dreams, in music,  
in the sounds of the city and in the wind.

I feel the skin on my knuckles break open, but I keep going. The bag becomes  
slick with blood, my lungs ache from the lack of oxygen, but my mind is at  
peace. I close my eyes and relish this rare moment of peace.

When I open my eyes she standing on front of me. She smiling that smile that I  
fell in love with and we're back in that horrid bluff.

"Clary?" I whisper confused.

"Jace, I'm lost. Come help me." She says her smiling disappearing

"Clary?" I repeat still confused.

"I miss you Jace. Come save me." She begs me.

Then she starts to fade.

"No, Clary come back!" I yell.

"I love you Jace. Don't forget me." She whispers.

"Come back. Don't leave me!" I scream.

"I love you Jace. Don't forget me." She says again.

"Clary!" I scream reaching for her disappearing image.

"I love you Jace." She says smiling again.

"Stay with me. Don't leave!" I scream desperately.

"Don't forget me." She says completely disappearing.

"Clary!" I scream

Someone is grabbing me from behind, pulling me down. I flail my arms because I  
don't have the will to fight so whoever it is they can kill me for all I care.

"Jace!" I hear Alec yell

I blink a few time and I see Isabelle kneeling in front of me.

"Jace, calm down." Alec says soothingly.

I realize that I've imagined everything. The bluff, Clary, everything. I'm at  
the Institute and Clary is dead.

"Jace?" Isabelle inquires quietly making sure that I'm back from the terrifying  
corners of my mind.

I realize Alec as dragged us to the floor and I relax into his chest. I look at  
Isabelle with pleading eyes and she instantly embraces me.

A month after Clary's death I realized that I couldn't cope on my own and  
started relying on Alec and Isabelle to get me through the worst parts. It was  
so uncharacteristic of me that Isabelle thought I was joking the first time.

We stayed like that for 15 minutes or more as my heart rate calmed and mind  
cleared slightly.

"Are you calm now?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." I managed quietly.

She detached herself from me and sat up. I straightened myself so that Alec  
could move again, and Izzy wiped the tears off my face.

Alec got out from behind me and began drawing an irzate on my wrist.

"She told me she was lost this time." I say staring at the ground.

"She told me not to forget her." I say after a minute.

"She knows you won't, wherever she is." Izzy says.

"Yeah, no one who has ever met you actually could forget you. No matter how hard  
they tried." Alec jokes.

The arrogant bastard in me smiles slightly.

* * *

I sit on her bed and look through her sketch book. There's drawings of Isabelle,

Alec, Simon, Magnus, runes, Central Park, and me. So many of me.

Clary always captured the things on people's faces that no one else would  
notice.

Things I never noticed.

Like the worry lines Magnus's face that disappear when he's with Alec, or how  
serene Izzy looks when she's deep in thought.

I notice now and I see her every damn time that I notice.

She has so many sketch books that she gotten over the past 2 years and every  
month I've opened a new one since she died.

I've opened a new one tonight and I've gone through each drawing. I reach the  
last page and I'm startled at what is in front of me.

Clary had drawn a sketch of Sebastian. I looked down at the date. She had drawn  
it the night before we left for Idris. The day before she died.

My heart starts aching, and I had the urge to tear the page out but it wasn't  
mine to tear, so I just shut the book and laid down. I buried my face in her  
pillow and inhaled her fading scent. She always smell of her perfume even if she  
didn't put any on that day. Forever Red was what she smell like everyday.

I sit up and look around her room, it's the same way she left it. Clary is in  
every crack, nook, and dent. She permeated the room.

It cleared my mind being close to her and this is as close as I could ever get  
until I died.

There was so much I still had to figure out about Clary. I mean yeah I spent 2 years with her before she died, that sounds like a long time but it takes an eternity to really know someone, but I'll never have eternity with Clary.

* * *

I woke with a start, I didn't realize that i had fallen asleep. I looked over to the alarm clock on Clary's bedside table. The angry red numbers glared at me. It was only 3:30 am.

"Shit." I groaned

"_You should not use such language young Jonathan."_ A voice says in my head

I sit up immediately. I hadn't realized anyone had come in.

"Brother Zachariah. I wasn't aware of your presence." I say relieved that it was him.

"_So it seems." _He replies emotionless

"So how has eternal silence been treating you?" I ask

Brother Zachariah's mouth twitches as he was going to smile.

"_You are in more ways like your ancestors Jonathan Hernondale than you realize." _

I just nod.

"_The reason for my visit is because of your mental health. I've been sent to check, to make sure you are of sound mind. Though before Miss Morgenstern died we were worried about you." He says_

"Miss Fray, not Morgenstern. Clary wouldn't want to be remembered that way."

_"I will call her by the name she was born of, not an alias." He tells me strictly_

I just nodded there was no point in arguing I wouldn't win any how.

"Can we just get this over with." I demand

Brother Zachariah just nods once and begins.

_"Breathe deeply Johnathan." _Zachariah asks me

I did as I was asked. It wasn't my first round of this "evaluation" shit. The Clave has always been worried about my mental state but the Brothers had always deemed me fine. I kept breathing deep knowing that if I didn't the pain that was bound to come would be unbearable.

I could feel Brother Zachariah diving into my head, searching for something. It was then the pain hit me. I tried my best not to yell out in pain due to waking Isabelle who's room was next to Clary's.

"_Breathe. It is almost over." _Brother Zachariah says encouragingly

I gritted my teeth, and gripped the bed like it was my only way to live. I let out a low pain filled groan, it was becoming unbearable and my head was going to implode.

_"It is finished." _

The pain left as quickly as it had come. I fell back against the bed, and was covered in a sheen of sweat. There was a dull ache in the back of my head that I knew would go away soon.

_"As I suspected and told Maryse you are fine. Just grief stricken." _Brother Zachariah tells me

"No, not grief stricken. I'm broke." I said to myself more than anyone else.

_"No one is broken as they think." _

"Yeah, well. I'm not fixable then." I say

_"There is always duct tape. I've heard that is quite useful to fix things." _Brother Zachariah jokes.

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked in shock

_"Do not tell the other Silent Brothers. It is frowned upon to joke." _He says

"I think I just shit myself." I say in awe

_"Jonathan. Language." _He scolds me.

"Oh sorry." I said not really meaning it

_"I will let Maryse, and the Clave that you are fine as normal. Well as normal as your genes will allow." _Brother Zachariah says with a straight face.

I just nod.

"Thank you, by the way. I was actually wondering of I really was sane. Clary's death has driven me to the brink of it." I whisper

_"It will take much more to push you over. You have survived the horrible pains young Jonathan. You are stronger than you think, and you will make it through." _Brother Zachariah soothes.

"Your not the same as the other Brothers are you?" I ask

_"No, I am much younger and do not bare all the Marks of the Silent Brothers." _He says simply.

I just take that as an answer, I don't feel like prying surprisingly. I just sigh.

_"Keep her in your heart and she will never leave you." _Zachariah tells me

"You know she said the same thing to me." I laugh nervously

_"She was wise for such a young age. The world is a darker place with out her." _

"Yeah." Is all I can manage.

The ache in my chest is becoming to much.

_"Good luck Jonathan." _ Brother Zachariah says and walks out as silent as he came.

I look over at the the alarm clock and its been 2 hours. I decided to go to the roof and watch the sun rise.

After another hour passes the sky starts to turn red, pink and orange. Suddenly the wind stops, everything stills, and I can't even hear the noisy morning traffic below. I sit there in the silence, waiting for something to happen. Then I hear it, it's so soft that I almost miss it.

"I'm here. Alive." A whisper of a soft voice says. I'd know that voice anywhere.

But I'm imagining it, I know I am. Clary is dead I saw her die. It's just a hallucination.

Right?

* * *

Hello! I'm so glad if your reading this! Thank you for giving me a chance. Just as a forewarning I don't update on Tuesdays and Thursdays and some Saturdays. I will do my best to update frequently! Chapters will also be getting longer once we get more into the plot. Please review and tell me what you thought. Critique me whatever you like just please review! Until next time!

-Cass;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you have Favorited/followed/reviewed it means a ton to me so thank you very much! And again I will try to post 2-3 times a week most likely on the weekends! Thank you everyone again so much! Now I present chapter 2!**

* * *

It's been a week since Brother Zachariah visited me nothing has changed except the aching pain in my chest has worsened. I've been to Magnus and begged him to find something that would take the ache away because it is so unbearable.

*Flashback*

_"Please Magnus there has got to be something. Anything. Please." I beg desperately_

_"I'm sorry, but there is nothing." Magnus says_

_"Please anything. Even if its meant for something else just make it stop." I beg_

_"Jace. There is no spell, no rune, nothing can make it go away only time will ease the pain." Magnus says_

_Somewhere I already know this, but I just don't want to except it._

_"We all miss Clary too you know." Magnus says _

_"Not as much as I do." I say walking out."_

*End of Flashback*

I shake my head trying to forget the memory. It's been a few hours since I walked out.

I had lain in my bed for 3 days then worked myself to death training the other 4 until I decided I would go to see Magnus.

I'm jogging around Central Park like I'm looking for something, but I don't know what. I don't remember how I got here but I'm here.

I jog off the path and into the brush of what is Central Park where no one really cares to go. I finally sit on the grass knowing if I go to far I'll where myself out. I look around and I realize what I was subconsciously looking for. I'm sitting what used to be Clary's and mine favorite spot to go to when we just needed to get away.

"Of course." I mumble

I lay back on the soft grass and breath in the clean air.

"You know she isn't dead." A sickeningly sweet voice says

I slowly sit up and move my hand onto my knife.

"Now, now there's no need for that." It says again

When I'm finally straight up, I find the Seelie Queen standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I ask not in the mood for her games

"I've already told you." The Queens says

"You've told me nothing." I spit

"She isn't dead." The Queen says smiling

"Bullshit. I saw her die in front of me. Oh, and don't give me that shit about her being in my heart forever and ever. If she was I'd feel it." I tell her wanting to save myself sometime

"Yes, I know you saw her die. But she isn't dead." She repeats.

"I'm already in enough pain. So if you don't mind I'd rather not listen to your lies." I say tired

Sudden the Queen is up close to my face.

"Have you forgotten that I can not lie Jonathan?" She says sweetly

"You may not lie but you most defiantly twist words." I tell her nonchalantly

"Well, they are mine to bend. Now aren't they." The Queen states.

"Enough. What do you want?" I ask again

"She isn't dead, and she is coming. Your pain will ease." She says walking away.

I just shake my head and lay back down.

* * *

It's been a few hours since I've been lying here and Izzy and Alec are probably worrying so i get up and start towards home.

I know I'll be bombarded with questions so as I walk I make up excuses for not being there and where I was. Though Alec will probably know since Magnus is his boyfriend. Alec won't tell anyone though, or so I hope.

Its about an hour before I get back to the Institute and Church is there to greet me just as he has since I arrive at age 10.

"Hey boy how are you. Miss me today?" I ask as I pet him.

He just purrs and accepts my apology for being gone so long.

"Where exactly have you been?" I hear Mayse say

"Shit." I say under my breath.

I had hoped t get to my room before anyone found out that I was here.

"I went to the park to clean my head." I say flatly

"You went to the park to think and you needed all day to do that?" She asks

"Yes, I had a lot on my mind today and needed some fresh air." I lie smoothly

"Mhm. I see." She says looking me trying to find evidence of a lie

"Yep, well goodnight." I tell her

But before I can leave she pulls me into an unexpected tight hug.

"I know this past year has been hard on you Jace. I'm so sorry that if my not being around that much as worsted it." She whispers

"It hasn't. I promise" I say hugging her back

"I hope not. I worry about you Jace. If you ever need please come talk to me." She tells me

I just nod, and keep on hugging her. It's nice getting a hug from her since I hardly ever see her.

"I love you Jace." She whispers

"I love you too Maryse. I really needed a hug." I say truthfully

She lets go and kisses my forehead, then looks down at me and smiles.

"Goodnight, Jace." She says and leaves

"Well that was unexpected, but it was nice." I say to Church.

I walk up to Alec's room and peek in. He's sound asleep, snoring of all things. I don't know how Magnus stands it when Alec spends the night. I cross the hall to where Izzy's room is and peek in and half expect to find her awake but she too is sound asleep. Black hair flung everywhere. I smirk and walk down the hall to my room. I stop at the door a cross from mine which used to be Clary's and I hear what the Seelie Queen words echoing in my head. I put my hand on the door and close my eyes trying to remember the good moments but it hurts so much that i just walk abruptly away.

I'm suddenly exhausted, so I fall onto my bed and close my eyes. I fall asleep so after not even bothering change out of my clothes.

My dreams are filled with images of Clary, Izzy, Alec and I going out and hunting. All the fun and stupid thinks we did over the past couple years. It's only in my dreams that I don't feel the familiar ache in my chest.

Before I know it Izzy is bouncing on my bed trying desperately to wake me.

"Isabelle Lightwood, why in the hell are you bouncing on my bed this early?" I ask

"Well if you must know I have been trying to wake you for the past 5 hours and you simple just wouldn't get up so I decided jumping on your bed would work and look it did! Now get up." She demands

"What times is it?" I ask tiredly

"2:30." She answers quickly

"Iz, why the hell did you wake me up at 2:30 in the morning? I ask grumpily

"Jace, its afternoon. Get up." She says annoyed

I groan and then stretch. I hear Izzy groan and imagine her rolling her eyes.

I get up and put clean clothes on, then head down to the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today?" Alec asks

"Well I was thinking we could go ride the dolphins and then maybe go and grab our text books and study." I say sarcastically

Alec rolls his eyes and shakes his head

"Well, we could spar for a bit then go to Taki's?" I suggest.

"Sounds, good I'll be up in the training room. Hurry up." He says

I just shake my head and smile. Leave it up to Alec to just be nonchalant about everything.

I finish my apple and my cereal quick then head up to get my gear on.

* * *

"Ready to lose Alec?" I ask

"No, not really. I think you might want to save a little piece of your pride so you can bandage your ego." he laughs

"Oh, just get on with it." Izzy interjects

We circle each other for a few minutes and then Alec makes the first move. I don't get him pinned until a half hour later, and by that time we are both out of breath and sweating.

"That was pretty good. Alec almost had you there for a second Jace." Izzy laughs

I nod and Alec fakes his hurt pride.

"You've gotten pretty good, been training with out me?" I ask

"Well, since your never around. Yes, I have." Alec says

"Well how about we spar again tomorrow and I might let you win." I say smiling

"Okay, and just for the record I let you win this time." Alec laughs

"Sure you did." I say back

"Get your gear off and lets go. I'm hungry." Isabelle whines

We hurry just so we don't have to listen to her whining, and we're at the front door in 5 minutes.

"Well, that a record." Alec jokes

I nod and Izzy laughs heading out the door.

She suddenly stops, and Alec runs right into her.

"Iz, what's wrong." Alec says peering over her shoulder

"Oh, my gosh." He says

"Come on what's the hold up." I ask pushing past them stopping short.

I see what had made is stop so abruptly.

There's a girl lying on the front steps covered in a black hooded cape that is caked with blood. Her skin is so pale and her blonde hair is streaked with blood.

"Maryse!" I yell

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Well what did you guys think?! Please review and i will respond! Chapter 3 might be up maybe tomorrow depending on what I have going on. I will update again soon! Until next time**

**-Cass;***


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the infirmary next to the nameless girl. I was trying to figure out who she was. Her face looked slightly familiar. I couldn't place her though.

Her blonde hair was curly but not a frizzy mess. Soft curls that still was streaked with blood. She was very pale, and thin. She looked as if she had only eaten the bare minimum to stay alive and she was short. She looked breakable and she was short enough that she would have to wear heels just to come up to my nose. She was clearly a Shadowhunter though. Her body was scarred just like the rest of our bodies were and she had the traditional Marks on her.

She was beautiful, no doubt.

I felt a pull toward this girl. Thus the reason I'm here beside her. Anyone else I wouldn't be here.

"Any change?" Magnus says coming up behind me.

"No, not even a twitch." I report.

Maryse had called Magnus just to make sure that there wasn't any poison the girls system.

"It's odd. She should have awakened by now." Magnus thought aloud.

"Well if I had the life she looks like she has lived I wouldn't want to wake up." I say.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asks

"Look how thin and pale she looks. And look at how her arms, chest, and her legs are from runes. I can't imagine what her back looks like." I explain.

"Why do you care?" Magnus asks

"Because once upon a time I felt the same way and sometime I still do." I tell him coldly.

"Right, right. I forget sometime you're the wonder child from a broken home." Magnus retorts.

I just roll my eyes, and focus on the girl in front of me.

There was something about her that made me like her even though I still have no idea who she was. She reminded me of Clary in a good way. Yeah it was painful but somehow it was bearable suddenly.

"If you'd like I can watch her so you can go get some sleep." Magnus offered.

"No, it's alright. Go spend time with Alec. I know he was looking forward to it." I tell him.

Magnus just walks out with his cat eyes twinkling.

"Whoever you are I bet your pretty damn special aren't ya." I tell the sleeping girl.

Her fingers suddenly twitched as she was to answer. All I could do was smile.

* * *

It had been 2 days since the girl had shown up half dead at the Institute's door. She still wasn't conscious. We all started to worry that she would never wake up. I sat next to her both days not leaving her side and talking to her like I had known her since the day I was born. Maryse brought me food every time she came to check on the girl.

"How is Elizabeth?" Isabelle asks

"Who the hell is Elizabeth?" I question.

"The girl. I'm tired of call her "the girl" so I'm naming her Elizabeth util she wakes up." She states.

"Iz, she isn't a pet. You can't just name her what you want. She already has a name." I say shaking my head.

"I will call her Elizabeth until we find out her name. Now how is she." Isabelle says demandingly.

"She doing fine. There's no change but I have a feeling she will wake up soon." I tell her.

"Mhm. Well Alec and I are going on a raid to a nest with some of the other members of the Enclave. You coming?" She asks.

"No, I'm gonna skip on this one." I tell her nonchalantly.

"Really?" She asks stunned

"Yeah. I fell like I need to stay by her side for some reason." I say gesturing to the girl next to me.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat. See you later." She waves and leaves.

"Alright. Come on you got wake up." I tell her.

The corner of her mouth twitches as if she was going to smile.

"I know your in there somewhere." I whisper.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Isabelle left and I'm just about to dose off when suddenly the girl bolts up and gasps.

"Good morning sunshine. Nice of you to join us back here on earth." I say emotionless

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" She asks quickly.

So she's sharp and feisty.

"Your at the Institute in New York, and me? My names Jace Herondale. I'm sure you've heard of me." I say cockily.

She just looks at me.

"And what's your name?" I ask

"Felicity Hightower." She says looking me dead in the eyes.

It's then I notice the color of her eyes. They are a harsh, sharp blue with green flecks in them.

"How did I get here?" She asks

"Well my sister, brother and I were walking out and found you bloody and beaten up on the front steps." I tell her carefully.

"Shit." She mumbles.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think I could stay awhile." She asks.

"Well all Institutes are open to all Shadowhunters so yes. If you feel up to it I can show you a room." I tell her.

She just nods, and slowly gets up. She's a bit wobbly at first but with me helping to steady her we make it up to the rooms.

"Here I suppose you can have this one. Maryse would have given it to you anyway." I open the door to Clary's room.

"Let me just get some stuff out of here and it's all yours. My room is right a cross the hall. Isabelle my sister is next door and my brother Alec is next to mine. Maryse stays on the floor above the main entrance." I inform her as I collect Clary's sketch books and personal items.

"Okay, good to know. So were are all these people your talking about." Felicity asks as she sits on the bed.

"They are out on a raid at the moment they'll be back soon I hope." I tell her.

She nods and looks around the room.

"Isabelle will probably take you out shopping for clothes when she gets back if you feel up to it so either way you might want to take a shower your covered in blood." I tell her.

It's as if she notices for the first that she is covered in blood.

"Oh shit." She says.

I just smile. It'll be good not being the only one getting in trouble for using foul language for once.

"I'll be just a cross the hall and leave my door open. Just yell if you need help with anything. There should be soap and shampoo and girly things in the bathroom." I tell her with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks.

I'm stunned can she really see through me that easily.

"I feel the need to since you look like shit and just woke up. Don't get used to it." I lie.

She nods and walks into the bathroom.

I have a feeling that this girl will drive me insane.

* * *

"Hey can I borrow a shirt. Mines covered in blood." A strong voice comes from my door way.

I look up and see Felicity standing there her hair is damp and she's only wrapped in a towel.

"Uhh, umm yeah. Yeah give me a second." I stutter.

Felicity just smiles. She seems to feel better. Strangely. Most would have stayed in the infirmary for another couple days. This girl seems strong though and powerful. It's kind of hot.

I grab a black shirt out of my closet and hand it to her.

"Do you need pants? I think I probably could get you a pair of Isabelle's." I ask.

"No mine are fine for now." She takes the shirt and goes back to her room.

There's something about her that I can't figure out. She walks around d here like she's lived here before and acts like someone would when they are at home. She seems familiar like I've known her for a long time. And the way she looks at me it's different than other girls. She's strange. Maybe she hit her head really hard. Her eyes are really what through me off. Sharp and harsh blue like they've witnessed the worst that the world has to offer, but the emerald green softens them. Like Clary's eyes.

I don't know maybe I'm going insane or the girl is really strange.

"Felicity Hightower, who the hell are you?" I wonder aloud.

* * *

**hello lovelies! I'm so happy ingot this chapter up tonight. It might be Wednesday before there's another. I hope this is enough to hold you over. If I can get 5 reviews I'll make the next chapter 2200 words. Please review and tell me what you thought! Until next time **

**-Cass;***


	5. Chapter 5

Yay chapter 4! Okay so it was brought to my attention by a reviewer that Jace seemed to give Clary's room away so quickly, when he was still clearly very attached. Well the reason behind this he wasn't in a hurry to give it away he just wanted to be near Felicity, and wanted her to feel comfortable and be near Isabelle. I hope that's enough to answer your question! I also had planned on answering that very question in this chapter but you guys beat me to it!

Also you guys were short 1 review but I've decide to write 2200 words anyways. Can I get 7 reviews for 2,350?

I apologize now for any grammar/ punctuation/spelling errors now because I wrote this chapter on my iPod and I will do my best to get everything correct but please remember I am not perfect.

So on that note chapter 4 here we go!

* * *

It wasn't until 4:30 when Iz, and Alec returned.

"Some raid huh?" I question

"Yeah, there was entire building. It was nuts. Luckily there was no causalities on our side. We cleared the place." Isabelle informed me.

I just nodded and went back to reading.

I had checked on Felicity about an hour ago and she was asleep. She'd been a sleep most of the day.

"So any news on the girl?" Alec asks.

"Yeah her name is Felicity Hightower. She's upstairs sleeping in Clary's room." I say

"Why Clary's room?" Isabelle asks

" I wanted her to be comfortable and near another girl." I say.

Alec just stared at me and Izzy eyed me.

"What?!" I ask

"What have you done to our Jace and where is he?" Iz asks.

"What I can't be nice to anyone?" I say offended.

"You can be, but you aren't." Alec laughs

"Whatever. Isabelle you need to take her shopping tonight or tomorrow she has no clothes." I say

"I can do that" she says happily.

"I took the liberty of ordering out, so that you wouldn't end up killing us tonight or attempting to at least." I inform the two of them

Isabelle just rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to introduce myself" she say and stalks off.

"Women." Alec mumbles and walks away.

I go back to reading my book but none of the words register. My mind keeps drifting off into a space with nothing. I finally decided to go up to the training room and work out. Maybe that's why I couldn't concentrate.

* * *

Sweat drips down my face and covers my body as I beat the worn punching bag. All the anger that I had forgotten in the past few days resurfaced.

I move quickly, and efficiently. I toss a few knives at the wall and the last one stops mid air.

Instantly confused, my eyes focus on the pale arm in the air.

"Do you always train like this?" I hear behind me

I whip around and find Felicity behind me.

"What-? Weren't-?" I stutter.

She was just in front of me, how did she get behind me?

"Just because your 'special' doesn't mean everyone else doesn't have talents." She says winking.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Felicity just smiles smugly.

"I'm not the only one? What kind of talent do you have?" I ask annoyed with her cocky attitude.

"Go stand against the wall." She says smiling.

I raise my eyebrows and did as she said. She gathers an assortment of daggers and knives.

"Put your arms behind your back." She says.

I fold my arms behind me uncomfortably.

"Now. I've trained with only the best. People you've never heard of. I've been all over the world." She tells me

"With only the best? Then how did you ended up half dead on my door step?" I laugh

I suddenly hear a vibrating noise next to my ear. I look and see a single knife.

"I would watch my if I was you." Felicity warns.

I just scoff.

"You'd never win a fight if you didn't have an advantage." She says critically

"Oh yeah? Then how would I?" I ask offended.

"Well for one you don't use your head." She laughs

Before I can reply she spins around and releases a long bladed dagger. It lands right above my head and I force y eyes not to bug out.

"You also don't put any heart into fighting you just do it. You have no purpose." She says flinging a knife under her leg and landing it next to my neck.

"You us your legs and arms far to much. You need to find your center if gravity." She says whipping out 2 knives that land in the middle of the triangles that my arms make with my back.

"And you let that do most of your thinking." She laughs as a dagger lands between my thighs.

The dagger landed to close to my little man far to close for comfort.

"Okay so you can through knifes extremely well but that proves anything." I say.

Felicity just laughs at me.

"Then I'll show you." She says with a playful gleam flashes in her eyes.

It's the same gleam that I was use to seeing in Clary's eyes.

"Bring it on then!" I say smirking.

"The rules?" She asks

"Only 1. There is no rules." I say

I was only used to fighting like this Alec or Robert when he was around.

"As you wish." She smirks

Before I can comprehend what she's doing, she sweeps my leg out from under me and pins me to the floor.

"First one to have 20 pins wins. I only have 19 left." She whispers in my ear and gets off

"So not fair." I mumble and get up.

I look around the giant room, but Felicity has disappeared. Sneaky little bitch. I hear a clattering noise to right and I silent run towards it.

Felicity comes down from the rafters and pushes off the wall tackling me.

"18. You'd better get your head in the game Jace. I'd hate to see you lose." Felicity laughs and is gone again.

I quickly grab a sparring sword. I hear the familiar sound of a knife flying through the air and I quickly hit the floor. I roll behind a dummy on the ground and hide.

"Jace? Come out and play?" Felicity laughs."

She steps to the side of the dummy and as soon as she turns her back I tackle her to the ground.

"Jace Wayland does not lose. Especially not to girls." I hiss in her ear.

I see a smile spread over her face. I get up and before I can run she takes me back down on the ground pinning.

"There's always a first time for everything. 16." Felicity says and winks at me.

* * *

"This is getting good." I hear Isabelle say

"Ha yeah it is!" Alec laughs.

Felicity and I have been sparring for the past 3 hours with only 1 time out to drink the water Izzy brought up. We were 1 and 1. Whoever got the next pin would win.

"Go Felicity!" Magnus cheers

Alec immediately called him over once he found out that something interesting was going on. Magnus had brought snack or I should say obtained snacks for Isabelle, Alec and himself.

"Felicity come on!" I yell

Nothing. I stand in the middle of the room waiting for her to appear. She has been hiding for the past 5 minutes. Both of us were sweating heavily and I wanted to be done.

She suddenly comes out from behind the support beam I'm standing in front of. She swings she sword down but I counter it. She's very skilled with just about everything except hand to hand combat. My strategy is to get the sword out of her hands.

I quickly picked up that she had a pattern of attacks. I came up with my own and we fought like that for a few minutes, then I surprised her by countering her swing down toward my legs. Instead of the normal side counter I countered down and her sword clattered to the ground. After a few moments of shock she took off running.

"Oh your not getting away this time." I growled and followed her

I caught up to her and tackled her but she quickly got out from under me, but she had more since not to run this time.

"This is it Sweetheart. Now or never" I say grinning wildly

Felicity just stood there like nothing was gonna happen. I finally lunged for her, how she dodged me I don't know. I regained my balance quickly and waited this time for her to her.

"You know Jace, you really need to loosen up." She says sweetly.

She took a small step towards me but it was non aggressive so I didn't move from my spot.

"I could help you remember sometime." She whispered walking closer.

She was staring at me, it was almost as if I was hypnotized by her eyes. Her eyes flashed an emerald green then back to harsh blue and I snapped out of it but it was too late.

She had gotten closer than I realized and she flipped me to the ground.

"I win." She says and flashes me a familiar smile then it vanishes and regret fills her eyes.

"Wohoo! Go Felicity!" Magnus cheers

Isabelle and Alec stand there stunned. Felicity walks out and let's the door slam. I sit on the floor or a second comprehending what just happened. Clary had done the same thing to me twice and she won. That wasn't what bothered me though it was the fact that Felicity's eyes turned the same color as Clary's had been.

It shook me to my core.

"Come on. Lets go get you some ice cream." Izzy says holding out her hand.

I take it and nod.

"Isabelle? My ego hurts." I whine as she help me up.

Isabelle just laughs and drags me out.

* * *

I collapse on my bed, and let out a tired breath. Isabelle had taken me out for ice cream then dragged me out shopping. She bought me a few shirts, a pair of new running shoes and she insisted that I get a bottle of cologne.

It was easy being Isabelle's bitch for the day it kept my mind off things for awhile.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion and slowly doze off. Before for I'm entirely asleep I see a flash of blonde and hear my door open and click shut. I must be imaging it because why would Felicity be in my room? I just shake my head in an attempt to clear it. I just need some sleep and I'll ask Felicity in the morning if she was in my room and why.

I slowly let the darkness drift over me, hoping I have no nightmares and surprisingly I don't.

Maybe I'm finally getting over Clary.

* * *

"Where's Felicity?" I ask the next morning.

"She hasn't come down yet." Maryse says while cooking.

"She must be worn out after yesterday." Alec says.

"We don't speak of yesterday Alec." I say gritting my teeth.

"Why not? Your ego still sore Jacey?" Felicity's voice comes from behind me.

At first I'm shocked that I didn't hear he come in and by the jump Isabelle made no one else did either.

"Good morning Felicity!" Maryse says brightly.

"Good morning!" Felicity says equally as bright.

"What would you like for breakfast? Eggs?" Maryse asks

"Um no thank you I don't really like eggs." She answers shyly.

My eyes just about bug out of my head. There was only one other person that I know that didn't like eggs and that was Clary.

"That's alright. I made pancakes just in case." Maryse says smiling

"Oh I love pancakes! They're my favorite!" Felicity says.

I almost puke at her statement. She and Clary are exact copies except for their looks.

"I'll be right back I need some air I'm not feeling so well." I say and run out.

I get to my room and start writing down the similarities of Clary and Felicity. When I finish the 2 sides are almost identical except for a few things. Something isn't right it can't be just coincide. It just can't be. I run back down stairs and grab my jacket.

"Jace where are you going?" Isabelle calls.

"I need to take to Magnus." I say running out.

* * *

Jace is on to me. I just know it. He can't find out through it will ruin everything. I knew I should have been more carful. How could I be so stupid.

* * *

Okay so? Any prediction? How did you like the chapter!? Sorry it took so long. I would lose inspiration then have a little burst then it would disappear. I'm on Christmas vacation now so hopefully I will get a few chapters up this week and next week. Yay! Don't forget to review. 7 reviews and I will up the words to 2,350! Until next time!

-Cass;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright then. So just to clear some matters up. I had gotten a few PMs and a review (thank you so much I really do appreciate it. It was lovely!) saying that this fic is similar to 'Heart by Heart' written by the wonderful WisterianPrincess. I have read that fic and I did go back and read it again. I realize that the beginning is slightly similar along with the concept. I just want to reassure you that I am not copying or stealing ideas from that author. The plot of that fic and this one is very very different. Just wanted to clear that up! **

**Also if you do want more of the ever just out of reach love between Jace and Clary I do suggest giving WisterianPrincess a look at. There are very well written stories that I would defiantly recommend. So give WisterianPrincess a look up! **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Whatever you celebrate! **

**I'm not tired yet and it is almost midnight so I'm going to try to get this up tonight/early tomorrow morning before the crack of dawn. **

**Also I wrote the beginning of this chapter to the song decode by paramore. I'm kinda liking this idea of a playlist. **

**So without further ado here is chapter 5 **

* * *

I'm running blindly through the streets of New York City. My feet knowingly place themselves one step in front of each other and swiftly carry me to Magnus's apartment. My breath is ragged from panic. I sprint expertly up the steps and burst through the door.

"Magnus!" I yell looking everywhere for him.

"What!?" He comes out of his room at the top of the stairs.

I'm in front of him instantly and shove the piece of paper in his face.

I watch his face and eyes as he reads. I get more and more anxious as he reads on. He makes no expressions.

"Jace..." He says like he's talking to a wounded animal.

"No, no don't talk to me like that." I cringe.

"I think you're reading to much into this..." He continues.

"No. No. Look at the similarities!" I yell pointing to the paper.

"I know. I see them. But you could pick a random girl of the streets and she could have the same exact personality." Magnus shrugs.

"No! Can't you see!?" I yell

"Jace! Look at me!" Magnus says grabbing my shoulders.

"You are reading in between the lines to much. Felicity is not Clary! I know your having a hard time because Felicity looks like Clary but you barley know her. She isn't Clary. You wrote she is an amazing fighter. Clary couldn't fight for shit. You know that. You need to accept that Clary is dead." Magnus says in one breath.

"She's dead." He says again letting me go.

There's a moment of silence between us.

"Your right. I'm sorry. It's just been hard." I whisper.

"I know." Magnus nods.

There's another pause of silence.

"Come with me." Magnus says suddenly.

"Can you put some pants on first?" I ask

"Oh yes. I was expecting Alex but then you showed. We were-"

"No. No. I don't want to hear it. Just put some pants on" I say cutting him off.

After Magnus had put pants on he took me back to a room I had never been in.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Some warlocks have shops you know but I have a room. I don't sell any of my things. So I have a room." He says.

I just nod and look at all the things he has collected over his hundreds of years.

"This is only a temporary fix. It's only so you can say goodbye properly." He says rummaging through his syringes and bottles of strange colored liquids.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly.

"It causes you to hallucinate about the thing you want most. It works fast, so I will portal you back to the Institute." He says finding the right syringe.

Before I can say anything or even protest Magnus jabs the long needle into my lower back nearest my hip.

"Now that's going to be sore when you come too, because there is muscle and not flesh and fat. Just a warning, also you may feel like you have a massive hangover." Magnus warning as he gets a portal ready.

"Like it didn't just hurt when you stabbed me!" I yell

"Shhh, think of Clary. Save your strength." He scolds.

My mind immediately goes to Clary at the mention of her name. Like the way her hand fit perfectly in mine, and when we slept how her curves fit mine. We were made for each other.

I suddenly started feeling sick, and I realized I was sweating.

"M-Magnus!" I say panic filling my voice.

"I'm almost done, hold on." He says.

My head starts to swim, and my body shakes.

"What the hell did you give me!?" I roar angrily.

"It's just poison, calm down." Magnus says nonchalantly as blue sparks fly.

"What?!" I shriek like a little girl.

Magnus laughs.

I start feeling like I'm falling and my heart jumps into my throat. I hold in a scream.

"Okay let's go!" I hear Magnus say.

I can't move I'm falling and everything has gone black.

I hear Magnus talking but I can't figure out what he's saying. I feel my body give into something soft.

"-...Clary." I hear and my mind goes to her instantly.

( sing change! All Around Me by Flyleaf)

I see a wisp of red hair in the corner of my vision and I hear the beautiful laughter of my Clary.

"Jace!" I hear her call me

She's standing in front of me. The air thickens and my heart rips in half. She's in my arms and her head buried in my chest within seconds.

I breath her in, and savor the feeling of her being in my arms.

"I've missed you so much." I tell her.

"You don't have to." She says quietly.

"Don't you miss me?" I ask feeling hurt that she didn't say it back.

"With every fiber of my being." She says looking up at me.

Her eyes spark and I see tears forming.

"Don't cry sweetheart." I say soothingly.

"Come with me" she says pulling me toward her

"Where are we going?" I ask cautiously.

"Stay with me." She begs

I feel her all around me, and I know it's time.

"You know I can't." I say sadly.

"I love you." She says and kisses me with the fire she has about her that I've been missing.

"I love you" I say back.

She put her hand over my heart and I feel it healing.

"I'm always here. Fighting with you, sleeping with you, breathing with you." She says.

I just nod, I feel her presence fade.

"Live Jace." She says backing away.

"I love you Clary." I say reaching out for her

"And I love you. Goodbye my sweet angel." She's with her fading voice.

"Goodbye. I'll see you later." I tell her.

"Live Jace." She echoes.

It's all black now and Clary is gone.

I open my eyes and feel content. The ever present ache in my chest is gone. I see honey gold in the corner of my eye and I find Felicity sitting next to my bed in my chair asleep.

I look out the window and it pitch black out, so I look at my alarm clock and it's 3:30 am. I internally groan and a tiredness comes over me.

"Jace?" A soft voice comes from Felicity's direction.

I look towards her, she's half awake.

"Magnus sent a fire message to me saying you didn't feel well." She yawns.

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks for watching over me." I tell her genuinely grateful.

She nods and gets up.

"I'm going to my room." She says.

"Felicity wait." I say before as she reaches the door.

She looks at me.

"I'm still not feeling as good as I should. Will you stay with me?" I ask quickly.

She just stands there for a moment debating then nods.

"Here you don't have to sleep in the chair." I say moving over.

"I swear if you trying anything-" she starts.

"I won't." I cut her off and smile.

She climbs in and puts the blanket over her.

"Goodnight." She says

I lay there watching her as sleep takes over.

~Live Jace~ Clary's voice echoes in head.

"Goodnight Felicity." I say.

I begin to think that I could have feelings for this girl lying next to me.

* * *

*Felicity POV*

(No song for this part)

"What the hell Magnus!? He looks like shit!" I yell as Magnus drags what it looks like an unconscious Jace through the portal.

"You just need to watch him for the next 15 minutes or so make sure he doesn't stop breathing." He tells me.

"What did you give him?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter. Just watch. The next 15 minutes should determine how he pulls through. If he starts thrashing, then screams get a hold of me because he will stop breathing. Sweating, shaking, twitching and mumbling is all okay." He says.

I just nod and Magnus leaves.

I look down at the boy in his bed. I just shake my head and pull the covers over him. I look at his face and smile. I brush his bangs out of his eyes and my smile vanishes. He has darks circles under his eyes that I hadn't notice and he looked like he was hurting.

"What has the world done to you Jace Wayland?" I say sadly.

It's more of a rhetorical question. I know what has happened to the boy in front of me sadly.

I grab a blanket that's on the back of a chair and wrap it around me. I take a seat in the chair, my eyes find beads of sweat on his face.

I sit there for a good hour and a half, before I start to fall asleep.

I dream of my life before coming to New York. I've die, and I've lived. My life hasn't been easy. I see flashes of moon lit white silver hair and golden hair streaked with blood on the bank of a lake.

My dreams have ended and I hear movement. Jace must be awake I think. So I force myself awake.

"Jace." I say in a soft voice.

He turns to look at me.

"Magnus sent a fire message to me saying you didn't feel well." I tell him.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for watching over me." He says genuinely.

I nod and get up.

"I'm going to my room." I tell him feeling very tired.

"Felicity wait." He says before I can reach the door.

"I'm not feeling as good as I should. Will you stay with me?" He asks quickly.

At first I'm slightly dumbfounded, but I reason that I probably should say with him just in case.

I nod and start back towards the chair.

"Here you don't have to sleep in the chair." Jace says as he moves over.

I'm to tired to argue or protest.

"If you try anything" I begin.

"I won't" Jace says.

I nod and get in. I pull the covers over me, I'm freezing as normal.

"Goodnight." I say and begin to fall back asleep.

One night can't hurt and he's sick. Right?

* * *

**Soooooo!? What do you think?! Yay? Or Nay? Let me know! Until next time! **

**- Cass;-* **


	7. Chapter 7

*Felicity's POV*

I feel the warmth of the sun shining through the window onto my face and I smile. I feel refreshed, and good. It was the first time in awhile that I had slept all night with no nightmares.

I go to lift my arms above my was to stretch but I can only move one. At first I'm confused as to why I can only move one of my arms, the. I remember where I am.

I'm in Jace's bed.

The realization hits me so hard it's almost impossible to breathe.

I desperately try to calm down before he realizes that I'm awake.

I begin thinking of ways to get out without waking Jace up. His arms is wrapped around me protectively and out legs are a tangled mess.

I slowly begin to untangle my legs from his. I move so slowly that it's painful. Once my legs are free I work on get his arm that is wrapped around me tightly off. So I slowly pick up his wrist and slide out from under it and place a pillow under his arm.

I silently get out of the bed and run quietly out the door shutting it with a click.

I run to my room and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding once I'm under my own blanket covers.

I look over at the clock and realize that it's only 6:15 am. I decide to go back to sleep and get a few more hours of rest before I have face the consequences of my actions.

*Jace POV*

My goodbye with Clary plays in my dream over and over. My heart and mind are at ease now that I know she's safe and happy where ever she might be.

Once I find my eyes and muster the strength to open them I realize its morning. I smile, I'm warm and I just had the best night of sleep I've had in a year. I'm about to roll over and go back to sleep when I find my legs are in a tangled mess.

~Wait Felicity. Stay.~ My words echoes in my head.

My eyes widen as I realize that I'm wrapped around Felicity and she's just about to wake up. I quickly close my eyes and fake sleep the best I can.

It's a few minutes before I feel her go tense as she realizes where she is. I can feel her heart racing, and pounding threw her back. It takes everything I have not to smile as she untangles our legs painfully slow, and slip a pillow under my arm. There's a moment of silence from when she slips out of my bed and the click of my door as she leaves. I hear her door close louder than she probably wanted it to.

I smile to myself as I roll over trying to absorb the heat she left but the sheets are already cold. A part of me wishes she has stayed but the other part is glad that she didn't. That she has respect for herself and for me. She probably thought that since I was so drugged up last night that if I had found her in my bed I would have flipped and been angry. I would have if I been feeling the way I have been and she knew it. I would have been very angry.

But I don't feel like that. I feel like in ready to live again. I mean I'll always love Clary, but deep down I've always know she wouldn't want me to live out the rest of my life waiting to die to be with her.

I soon fall back asleep not ready to face the bright sun just yet and instead of dreaming of the night Clary died, dream about the day in the training room. About Felicity's every move. How she moved with such grace and purpose. It honestly amazed me that a small girl such as she could fight that well.

I soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

It seemed like 10 minutes before Izzy bounded into my room and started yelling.

"Get up! Mom is gonna be pissed if she knows you're still in bed!" She yells.

"Why would she be mad!? You've woken me just as I was falling back a sleep. It is only just dawn. So please tell me why Maryse would be mad. I mean you are waking me up at a maddening hour. Please do explain!" I groan.

"Jace...it's almost 12:30 pm." Izzy says concerned.

"You're kidding." I groan on.

"Nope." She says popping the p

I moan in frustration.

"Oh, stop moaning and groaning. Lets go! Got lots to do today!" Izzy yells

Before I can ask what a lot to do involves, she's gone.

"Felicity! Wake up Sunshine!" I hear Izzy yell.

I smile and laugh when I hear a familiar groan.

Felicity must have gone back to sleep as well. I smile thankfully that I wasn't the only late sleep anymore.

"GET UP!" Izzy yells into my room making me jump slightly.

I get out of bed and jump into the shower before she comes back.

*Felicity POV*

"Felicity! Wake up Sunshine!" I hear Izzy yell as she comes in.

I crawl further into the warm blankets and groan.

"We've got lots to do today so get up!" Izzy states.

Looks like my day of wallowing in self pity has been thrown out the window.

"What does this lots of things consist of?" I manage out.

"Well first you need a shower and I'll pick out your outfit. Then we have to go out and shop for a few hours then come back and pack."

At the word pack I shoot up and look at her.

"And where the hell are we going?" I ask.

"Cranky, cranky. We are going to Idris for 2 weeks. There's been celebration every year since Valentine's defeat. There's a week of reflection then a week of partying and at the end of that week there's a ball. Thus the need for shopping. I'm surprised you forgot about it. I think Jace did too." She explains while running around my room picking out clothes.

"Yeah, it just slipped my mind. You know with everything." I told her

"Have you remembered anything yet?" She asks and stops running around.

~I already know what happened~ I think to myself

"No, I still have no idea what happened." I lie smoothly as I've been taught.

"Okay, we'll once you and Jace are ready we can go. Hurry along." She says walking

"GET UP!" I hear Izzy yell into Jace's room.

I sigh and get out of bed. I get into the shower and just let the hot water relax my muscles.

I try to think of something else but the fact that I just lied to Izzy really nags at the back of my mind. I know I'll have to tell them sooner or later. If I don't they will find out by themselves. I'm running out of time.

Jace's POV

As I walk out of my room I literally run into Felicity.

"Oh, geez I'm sorry. I didn't even see you." I tell her as I help her up

"It's fine." She says giving me a weak smile.

Something's off she's normally a little more brighter and bouncier than this.

"Are you okay. You seem...upset." I say carefully picking my words.

"Yeah, just tired." She says and walked down stairs

~Bullshit~ I think to myself. There's something wrong. I'll find out.

I follow her down stairs and we both find Izzy waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us.

"SHOPPING TIME!" She screams.

I roll my eyes and Felicity claps her hands over her ears.

"Okay where's Alec. I'm not going anywhere without Alec." I demand.

"I'm right here. Unfortunately." He grumbles.

"Oh sweetheart don't complain this will be fun!" Magnus says coming up behind him.

"If we run now I think we can make it even though we are out numbered." I whisper to Alec.

"They'd catch us eventually." He whispers back

Izzy and Magnus give us a death glare and Felicity tries not to laugh.

"What?!" We say in unison.

"Boys." Izzy mumbles as Magnus rolls his eyes

Felicity just follows them out and Alec and I take up the back.

I make a mental note to talk to Felicity later and hopefully find out what's wrong but right I just need to focus on getting through this shopping trip.

Okay so I know this is a little shorter I just wanted to get it up and posted before I could procrastinate any longer. Sao next chapter is the shopping trip and the arrival in Idris.

Please review tell me what you liked or didn't. What you think might happen ect.

Also sorry about the spelling I was in a slight rush and autocorrect my have made things worse.

Until next time

-Cass;*


	8. Chapter 8

Ooh I love it when you guys review! Thank you thank you thank you to those of you who did! Your comments/criticism/predictions make me want to write more! Please keep reviewing! Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you to those of you followed and favorited!

Jace POV

"No! There is no way I'm EVER going to wear this Izzy!" Felicity cries from behind the curtain.

"Oh, you can't look that bad! Come out and let me see!" Iz giggles

We are currently in our 2nd hours of shopping and Izzy has spend close to $1000 already.

"Nooo!" Felicity cries in horror

"Yes, I bet you look divine!" Izzy encourages

"Promise you won't laugh? I look ridiculous." Felicity asks

"We promise. Right boys?" Izzy says smiling.

Alec and I just grumble our okays.

Felicity tentatively steps out over the dressing room.

"Oh shit..." I hear Alec say in awe

I'm sure my mouth is hanging open.

Felicity has on a tight midnight blue dress that stops mid-thigh, small clear rhinestones cover the entire dress. Felicity's harsh blue eyes sparkle and she seems to slightly glow.

"See I told you it was bad." She says

"Ohh no, no, no. You look drop dead gorgeous!" Alec says still in shock.

"Yeah, and he's gay. Imagine what you'd look like too a straight guy!" Isabelle squeals.

"We'll that wasn't hurtful at all." Alec mutters.

"It's okay sweety-pie" Magnus says putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"What's your opinion Jace?" Izzy asks

"You look totally fuckable." I say not thinking.

Felicity's face drains of all color as she stares at me. It's then I realize what I've said.

I open my mouth to apologize but her face is reddening quickly and she runs into the dressing room.

"Good job asshole." Alec chuckles

Izzy gives me a death glare.

I sit there and keep my mouth shut until we leave. Felicity ends up getting 3 bags of clothes that I'm made to carry and we leave to go to the next store.

I feel like a complete ass. I can't believe I said that. I had just won over her trust at least I think, but now look! I can't believe it.

"...Jace. Jace!" Alec says trying to get my attention.

"What!?" I say gruffly.

"Your mumbling to yourself." He says.

I immediately feel my face heat. It's been years and years since I kicked that habit. Clary was the brave one to point it out.

"Okay. I'm gonna go look around for myself." I tell him.

"Ohh! Can I come!?" Magnus practically squeals

"If you must." I groan

Alec begins to get up but Izzy just pushes him back down and demands he stay.

I watch over to the men's section of the designer shop.

Magnus hands me a black silk dress shirt and coincidentally a midnight blue tie.

"Now why in the world would I need the same color tie as Felicity's dress? She defiantly won't be wearing that to the ball." I tell him.

"Your right, hmmm. Well try on the shirt and here put these pants on too. Yell when your dressed." Magnus says handing me a pair of dark wash jeans.

I sighed an went to the dressing room. I put on what Magnus picked out and looked at myself. I didn't look bad, in fact I look pretty good. Dark color have always been my thing.

"Magnus!" I shout stepping out of the dressing room.

I wait a few moments then he appears out of no where with an arm full of clothing.

"Good, I knew you'd look good in that outfit." He remarks.

"I'm going to go cash out." I tell him

"Oh no your not! We just started! I am not near being down with you Jace Wayland!" With that he hands me the arm full of clothes and sits in the chair outside of the door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I whine.

"Nope, now get going." He says motioning to the room.

I groan loudly and walk back in. This is what I get for being a douche bag. Uggh!

Felicity's POV

"Why can't I just get something simple?" I ask Isabelle

"Because the Lightwood family is known for being the best dressed but not completely over the top. Thanks to me of course. I picked everyone's dress or tux including my Fathers and sluttastic girlfriend of the week." She states.

"Okay, I guess. Just one thing can you not put me in green?" I ask politely

"Why not?" She asks and gives me a look.

"Because, I just don't like green. Maybe a dark purple, dark blue or maybe a grey." I tell her

"I'll se what I can do." She says taking the challenge.

I smile knowing that she's having a good time, but I dread the next few hours.

-Couple Hours Later-

"Iz, I don't think I can try on anymore dresses." I tell her

"We've only got one more shop to go. I promise." She says smiling

"You said that 6 stores and 7 hours ago." I whine.

"You act like we've been shopping all afternoon!" Izzy exclaims.

"Isabelle. We have been. We left the Institute at 1:30pm and it is currently 7:30pm! I'm tired and not to mention hungry!" I say frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Boo who! Come on the guys have kept up with Magnus and I. Now lets go! We're almost there!" Izzy say excited

I shake my head and listen tithe guys talking behind me and Magnus and Isabelle in front of me.

I'm so tired. Izzy has been going non-stop since the first store 7 hours ago. We've gone to a different shop each hour to an hour and a half and then moved on. We're all loaded down with bags of clothes, accessories perfumes/cologne and shoes.

"Here we are! Last stop until Idris." Izzy yells

I take in the store front and immediately realize that it isn't a store but a tailor and seamstress shop. I'm instantly confused as to why we're here.

As I walk in Isabelle is talking to both the Tailor and Seamstress. She rambling on and asking question.

"Over here Felicity!" Magnus calls.

Jace hasn't talked to me and I haven't wanted to talk to him after what he called me.

I know he realized it was wrong and it most likely slipped out but it still hurt.

~This is what you get for getting attached.~ A voice echoes in my head.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and join the others.

"Alright Alec and Magnus go over there with the tailor while I go over here with the seamstress. Jace, an Felicity sit tight we will be right back." Izzy says as I sit

Well this is going to be awkward I think to myself.

There's 10 minutes of silence before either of get the courage to talk.

"Felicity. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking and I know it hurt you. I am sorry." Jace says genuinely.

"I know. It just hurt slightly. I'm not like that you know." I tell him.

"Like what?" He asks with a confused look.

"I'm not a whore, or a slut. Just because I fell asleep in your bed doesn't mean anything. You were sick and you asked me to stay so I did to make sure you were going to be okay." I tell him

"No, no. Man this is all messed up. I never wanted you to think that I thought of you like that. I know your not like that and I respect that. I asked you to stay because I hate being alone." He explains to me.

I just sit there silently.

"I've only ever been in love once. This is still slightly new to me, especially when I have to relearn what I've forgotten." He tells me

I just nod understanding and we sit there in the silence again.

"I've never been in love before. It scares me" I open up.

He looks at me with understanding in his eyes.

"I'm terrified that if I get to close that I'll get hurt or ill mess it up. I know I have in the past." I tell him gently.

He nods.

"I barely even know you and I feel like I've known you for year and years." He says smiling.

I just sit there not moving, knowing where this is going to go. I can't decode if I'm happy about it or not.

"I've know. You for 2 weeks and you haven't stopped amazing me Felicity Hightower. I so t know what it is but I somehow trust you." He says quietly.

I close my eyes, and wish that he hasn't said that he trusted me.

"Felicity I'm -" Jace starts

"Felicity come with me!" Izzy says grabbing my hand

Isabelle will never know how thankful I am to her as she pulled me away from Jace.

When I got to the back of the shop I was immediately blindfolded.

"Iz what's going on?" I ask concerned

"Don't worry. Give me 5 minutes." She says in dressing me

A moment later I feel smooth and co fabric sliding over my now bare legs. The fabric feel expensive and luxurious.

"Arms up." Izzy demands.

I do everything she asks and soon I'm blinded by the fluorescent light of the shop.

In front of me is a mirror and I realize what I'm staring at.

"Isabelle did you design this?" I ask

She just nods. The seamstress goes around me check toile sure everything for properly.

"It's beautiful." I say breathlessly.

"I know. It took me a while, but I finally can up with it."she says smiling.

"Is this my dress?" I ask

She just gives a simple nod. I get down off the podium type thing and crush in a hug. She begins to squeeze back but then Meeks me take the dress off.

"Think you Iz I had a good time today." I say genuinely when we get back to the Institute.

"I'm glad you did!" She exclaims.

I hug her again and smile.

"Now go get the rest of your things. We leave in 10." She demands.

I run up quickly and get everything I possibly could ever need. Everyone is just getting downstairs at the same time I do.

"We ready to go?" Magnus asks.

Maryse nods after she does a head count.

In totally there is 7 of us. Izzy and Simon (who I met a few days ago), Alec and Magnus, Maryse, Jace and I.

I watch in awe as Magnus draws up the portal and watch each and everyone accept Magnus disappear.

I suddenly have this hope that maybe just maybe everything will be okay for now at least.

I take a step into the portal and fall for a while. Then I'm standing at the gates of Idris and take in the beauty of it.

You know the drill by now! Leave a review/comment. Tell me what you thought what is your prediction. Hate it, love it. Let me know!

Until next time

-Cass;*


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity's POV

"Felicity Hightower." I say stating my name

I'm bringing up the back of the line at the Idris's gigantic gates. It only takes a few minutes to check in, and be let back in.

"Age?" The older shadowhunter asks

"19 years old." I say simply.

"Parents?" He asks

"Blaire Ashhallow, and Greg Hightower." I state.

He checks everything and nods.

"I'm sorry for you lose. It was quite tragic." He says with sympathy in his eyes

"The past is in the past. It's best just to leave it there." I tell him as I walk threw the gates.

"Ready?" Maryse asks

I just nod and she puts her arms around my shoulders encouragingly.

"There's always a new process you have to go through every time we're here!" Isabelle whines.

"Do you want another war?" Alec asks simply

Izzy just gives him a look and we make our way to the Lightwood Estate.

"Have you ever been to Idris Felicity?" Maryse asks.

"I grew up here. I watched my house burn, and watched my Father build us a Mansion about a half mile away from Wayland's when I was 8 years old." I tell them.

"Maybe we can go visit them!" Izzy suggests.

"We can't." I say with my head down.

"Well of course we can! We can take the horses down and maybe we could have a picnic and-"

"Isabelle. That's enough." Maryse says sternly

"We can't visit them because they're dead." I say keeping my eyes on the stone path.

I hear a few gasps and feel a pair of certain eyes on me, but I refuse to meet them.

"When we get to the Estate I want all of you to go to your rooms and wash up. Adelaide will have dinner ready within a hour out arrival." Maryse says.

Everyone is silent as we walk up the steps to the porch.

"Maryse!" A woman's voice screeches from the foyer

"Oh Adelaide I've missed you!" Maryse exclaims embracing an older woman who may have been in her late 50's

"As I've missed you." The woman smiles

Maryse let's go and smiles.

"Children! You all look well. I've missed you as well come give Miss Addy a hug." Adelaide says

I stay back while Jace, Izzy and Alec run to her.

"And who is this?" She asks once she finishes hugging the others.

"Felicity Hightower." I introduce myself.

"Well I'll be damned. I thought it was you. I have seen you since you we're knee high." She says.

I just smile.

"Where have you been child? Nobody's seen you since...well since your parents died." She says

"I've traveled the world since I was 8. I've been to Japan, Australia, England, Austria, and everywhere else. I decided it was time to come back home." I tell her.

She nods and smiles. Then before I can step around her to follow the others she pulls me too a hug. It's the first real hug I've had in years.

She lets go and Maryse shows me my room.

"I hope it's okay. If not we can move you to a different room. I just thought you'd like to be next to the others." She says

"No this is fine. Thank you." I say sitting down on the bed.

"I knew it was you. I just didn't know how to approach you." Maryse says.

I just nod

"Blaire and I were best friends growing up." She tells me.

"Thank you for taking me in, and not just because you have too. Thank you for welcoming me." I tell her.

"Oh sweetie it's no worry. I'd do it for you anytime." She's says.

I nod and hold back my tears.

"I'll have Adelaide bring your dinner up. You look exhausted." She says sweetly

I just nod and she leaves. As soon as I hear the door click shut I run and lock it. I flop back down onto my bed and let the tears I've hidden for so many years run down my face.

Jace POV

I sit down on my piano bench and look out the window. It's the same view I've seen forever. Idris never changes, but knowing that Clary died a few miles away from here makes me feel uneasy.

My fingers itch to run themselves over the ivory and black keys. I smile knowing that after everyone goes to sleep I'll play it all night long.

"I've missed you dear old friend." I say smiling as I run my hand over the top of it.

Robert and Maryse gave it to me for my 13 birthday. It's a custom cherry wood grand piano and they paid a pretty penny for it. Money for Shadowhunters is the least of our worries.

My mind switches topics and goes to Felicity. She lost her parents a few years before my parents "died". I don't know how she survived on her own. I want to know everything oddly. She just confounds me every second she's around. I'll wait for the right time to ask and I won't push but first I have to apologize.

"Jace? Dinner is ready." Adelaide says knocking in my door

"Thanks Miss Addy." I say smiling.

Adelaide has been out housekeeper since Alec was born. She has always been good to the 4 of us. She was devastated when she found Max had died. We're like her grandchildren. We all got closer after Max's death, and I think we all gained a few pounds as well. Adelaide went into an excessive baking spree. There was always cookies, brownies, cakes, pies and the freezer was well stock with ice cream to accompany the desserts.

I head down to dinner and Adelaide has prepared a huge meal. There is roasted chicken and turkey, rolls, pasta dishes, fruit and vegetable plates, along with a range of alcoholic and non alcoholic beverages.

"Iz you didn't touch any of this right?" I ask Isabelle.

She smiles and flips me off. I laugh and we sit down and dig in. Felicity is absent from the table but I see Maryse put two huge plates of food aside. I know she will send up a few cocktails as well.

Dinner goes past pleasantly and we all chat and visit with Adelaide. By the time were done most of the food has been turned into scrapes and we move onto dessert.

Dessert is a little bite lighter than dinner but not by much. Adelaide has made a triple chocolate cake, Carmel cheesecake, strawberry pie and brought out 3 tubs of French vanilla ice cream.

"Goodness Miss Addy I have missed all of this." I tell her finishing of my 2nd piece of cheesecake.

"Only every time you here Jace." She says smiling.

We all help clean up and wash the dishes. By the time we're all done everyone is exhausted and still stuffed. Maryse makes the call for everyone to go up to bed and get some rest. We a bid goodnight to each other and head off to our separate wings of the estate.

Isabelle, Alec, Felicity and I are in one wing and Maryse and Adelaide are in the opposite wing.

I read for awhile waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Once I'm sure I won't bother anyone I get off my bed and hop on the bench.

My fingers run over the cold keys that have been untouched for so long. I begin playing and soon loose myself in the erie sound of my piano.

Felicity's POV.

I'm not sure why I wake up. I had fallen asleep awhile after I emotionally exhausted myself. It was a fitful sleep with dreams of my parents and I before, durning and after the day they died. I'm about to go back to sleep when I hear it.

It's an erie sound, that reminds me of a piano. I sit up in my bed and listen more closely. I realize its coming from a crossed the hall.

Before I can think about I'm out of bed and walking a crossed the hall to Jace's room.

I knock but there isn't an answer. I cautiously open the door and peek in.

Jace is siting at a beautiful grand piano, with his fingers running over the keys skillfully. I enter the room hoping he won't notice me. I take a seat on his bed and cross my legs and listen for awhile before he changes to a externally familiar song. I instantly know he knows that I'm here and that this song is meant for me.

(Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat Chad Kroger is best if you listen to the song while reading this next part)

[Felicity]

_Love that once hung on the wall_

_Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_

_The echoes are gone in the hall_

_But I still remember, the pain of December_

I sing knowing every note and I can hear the rest of the instruments come in

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry it's too late_

[Jace and Felicity]

_I'm breaking free from these memories_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I've said goodbye_

_Set it all on fire_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

We sing together like we've been doing out entire lives.

[Jace]

_You came back to find I was gone_

_And that place is empty,_

_Like the hole that was left in me_

_Like we were nothing at all_

_It's not what you meant to me_

_Thought we were meant to be_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry it's too late_

Jace sings and plays with his eyes closed.

[Jace and Felicity]

_I'm breaking free from these memories_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I've said goodbye_

_Set it all on fire_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I let it go and now I know_

_A brand new life is down this road_

_And when it's right, you always know_

_So this time I won't let go_

_There's only one thing left here to say_

_Love's never too late_

The music wraps around us in a warm blanket comforting us and putting our pain ridden minds at ease.

[Jace and Felicity]

_I've broken free from those memories_

_I've let it go, I've let it go_

_And two goodbyes led to this new life_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

My voice rings out, knowing that I'll wake everyone.

[Felicty]

_Won't let you go, don't let me go_

_Won't let you go, don't let me go_

I watch Jace's fingers finish the last note of the song.

"I listened to that song everyday." Jace confesses.

"So did I. It got me through the really hard times." I says quietly.

He gets up and walks over to me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asks me

All I can do is nod, not trusting my voice.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really am. I wasn't thinking." He apologizes.

"I know and I forgive you." I say smiling.

"We can can get threw these two weeks together." He tells me.

I nod and he slips of his shirt. My breath hitches in my throat, he's all muscle but somehow still soft. I crawl under the blankets and he follows. I lay there looking at the ceiling. Suddenly in being pulled toward Jace's chest.

"It's okay you know. I'm not going to molest you no matter how bad I want you." He says jokingly or at least I hope.

I cuddle up to him and we both fall asleep almost instantly.

~We can get threw these next two weeks together~ His voice echoes in my head. It somehow comforts me. I feel safe and warm here with Jace. I don't want to leave but I know when morning comes I'll have too.

Okay so again I apologize for the spelling and grammar. Autocorrect is being a bitch tonight.

A few of you want to know what happened with Sebastian. I will let you have this one hint.

It's going to be coming up in a few more chapters.

Thank you to those who reviewed please please keep it up. You all my inspiration and drive to write so please review or pm me.

The song is Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat Chad Kroger (however you spell it)

Until next time!

-Cass;*


End file.
